Yugis interesting high school life
by kaibawaifu
Summary: Yugi has a normal high school life. But one day a rumor spreads about him doing "weird" stuff... Then, he leaves for an adventure to find something precious to him what will happen when Yugi finds what he was looking for.?


Yugi's interesting high school life

Hi.  
My prenom is Yugi.  
I have trois coulor of hair.  
I am 14 years old, demo I look like une petite fille.  
I have a thing for petite filles.  
They are so kawaii.  
Especially there jambes.  
I am a connu card gamer.  
I aquired the blue orbs blanc flying lizard.  
Mina is jealous of moi.  
Because moi is sugoi.  
I known what you are thinking.  
Toi are like:" omg I ski him"  
I understand, my tomodachi, je comprends.  
Anyways, I am currently with my twin sister Ariana.  
She is nada compared to moi.  
Nande you ask?  
Because I am Yugi, the connu card gamer.

Enought with le introduction.

Here we go.

YUGI's POV_

I wake up a 7:00 and go to school.  
I walk and walk.  
And I finally arrive to school.  
I hate school.  
I don't know why.  
"OH BONJOUR YUGI COMMENT CA VA YUGI?"  
"im bien, and toi my daiski friend?"  
"IM IN A TRES TRES GOOD MOOD! IT MIGHT BE A CAUSE DE MY BREAKFAST! THERE WAS TOO MUCH SUCRE"  
"I see, tres bien, well je te laisse mon ami"  
"OKAY SAYONARA YUGI, C U NEXT CLASS"

I go to class and sit at my seat and open my pencil case and write.  
Then I itch my ass because my ass is itchy.  
"EW YUGI IS ITCHING HIS ASS OF MERDE"  
"EWWWWWWW HES SO HOT"  
"uh dont mina know? Itching my cu is really healthy for your sante. barbarism"  
"YUGI DAISKIIII"

I get out of class and go to next class.  
It is far.  
Since its far I take my motercycle cause im lazy.  
I arrive to next class.  
"ohayo mina"  
"OMG YUGI YOURE SO HOT YOURE SO SUGOI! YOU WOULD BEAT EVERYONE WITH A NOSE IN YOUR FINGER GO YUGI"  
I love my fans.  
"Oh arigatou tomodachi, daiski"  
"KYAYAYAYYA YUGI KISS ME"

"OK EVERYONE PLEASE TAKE A SEAT"

I sit.  
I itch myself.  
I pick my nez.

"EW YUGI IS PICKING HIS NOZE!1!1!11"  
"KYAAAAAAA"  
"mina, its healthy I tell you, good quatro your sante"  
"YUGI JE TAIME"

Class ends.  
I walk to the cafeteria and go to my best friend Kaiba.  
"AHHH YUGI. I HATE YOU. ITS NOT LIKE I PRAYED FOR CINQ HOURS FOR YOU TO COME SIT HERE!11!111!"  
"ah Kaiba I ski you. you are the only one that parles normallement"  
Kaiba blushes.  
"YOU BAKA" as she runs out of the cafetaria.  
I nosebleed cause she is so hot.  
I want to touch her nose cause it is so long.  
I want her nose.

My evil blonde haired ami comes and speaks to me.  
"YUGI YOURE SO HOT. YOURE SO HOT. YOURE SO HOT. YOURE SO HOT. YOURE SO HOT. WILL YOU MARRY ME KYAAAAA."  
I can never tell if he skis me or hates me.  
"YUGI HAVE YOU EVER WONDERED WHY YOUR EYEBROWS ARE KAMPEKI EvERYDAY?!"  
"no my friend. tell me why. so why dont you tell me. tell me. "  
he takes out a container of plucked eyebros.  
"YUGI's EYEBROWS FOR SALE" he screams  
all the fangirls come to buy it  
"HOW MUCH HOW MUCH!?"  
everyone got sold for 1000 yen each.  
my friend gives me all the euros.  
I am now a millionare.

_  
after school-  
I walk out and buy a limo.  
then I summon my blue orbs white flying lizard and go home.  
I arrive and get in.  
Ariana is watching DragonballZ.  
i go eat my churros.

the next day...

i go to school again.  
in front of the school I voit Mokuba.  
Mokuba looks like a petite fille.  
I ski petite filles.  
Especially there jambes.  
I ski on the legs of petite filles.  
"OHYO YUGIIIIII."  
"guten hag Mokuba."  
"DOKOIKUNO?"  
"I am going to class my tomodachi."  
" YUGI. IS IT VRAI THAT U SKIED ON MY ONI-SAMA?"  
"U have a frere Mokuba. I was not aware of this devellopement."  
"HIS NAME IS SETO. HE IS IN YOUR CLASS"  
"Je ne connais pas."  
"WELL GTG I HAVE A BALLET REHERSAL 2 GO TO."  
"je vois je vois. can I watch your ballet rehersal?"  
I asked Mokuba. I wanted to see those petite legs.  
"OK."  
I got on my blue orbs white flying lizard and let him on and we drived there.  
we arrived.  
It was really pink. I liked it.  
Mokuba got in position and started dancing to my favourite song.  
the song went:  
"OHHH HE TOUCH MY DING DING DONG. OUHHHH HE TOUCH MY TRALALAL."  
I was interested and decided to join the ballet club.  
"OMG YUGI YOUR DOING BALLET DAIIISKKIIII MARRY MEEEEE"  
I went to class after that.

today it is valentines day.  
I received many stuff in my lockers.  
I opened a letter. it said:  
"DEAR PRO CAPTOR DUELIST  
I CAN C YOUR EVERY MOVE MY DARING  
\- FROM YOUR HORSE FANG"

_  
4 months after

it is christmas today.  
I go to school but none of my tomodachi is here.  
where are they?  
were they kidnapped?  
oh I sold they for 1000 yen.  
Now I remember.  
I see.  
It all makes cents now.

NEXT CHAPTER: YUGI WILL GO IN A ADVENTURE TO GET BACK HIS TOMODACHI THAT HE SOLD "ACCIDENTATLY" FOR A CHEAP PRICE.

_  
THIS IS THE END OF THIS EPISODE OF YUGI'S INTERESTING HIGH SCHOOL LIFE.  
SEE YOU NEXT EPISODE.  
PLEASE CONTINUE READING.  
I WILL CONTINUE IF I GET FIVE LIKES.


End file.
